The Grim Adventures With Dipper and Mabel
by CartoonEdsBoy2009
Summary: Mabel's pig Waddles gets into an accident, and Grim comes to reap his soul. Dipper and Mabel then challenge Grim to a bet to keep Waddles and for him to be their friend for the rest of the summer.
1. Chapter 1

One day, at the Mystery Shack, Dipper was sitting outside, talking to his crush Wendy, and things were finally going well, it seemed that she was finally starting to have feelings for him, the way he did her.

Mabel was watching them from behind the window, with a smile on her face, holding Waddles. "It looks like Dipper's gonna have a girlfriend Waddles!" She said, hugging her pig.

Dipper was blushing, looking at Wendy with a loss of words. Wendy looked at him a little awkward and said. "Is there something you want to tell me dude?"

Dipper was very nervous to bring up his crush on Wendy again, as when he brought it up last time, it was one of the best, yet worst times of his life, getting turned down by his true love and good friend, but not in a mean way.

Dipper however wasn't ready to give up. He thought about Wendy every night, and she ment more to him then anyone. He just had to keep trying to get her in his arms. He then breathed anxiously and grabbed her hands and said, looking her closely in the eye. "Wendy, I was thinking, we have allot of fun hanging out and stuff you know?"

Wendy just smiled, nodding, as she had a feeling of what Dipper was trying to say. Dipper then continued. "I didn't want to bring this up, but you already knew I like you, more then a friend. Well, actually allot more! But I know you think I'm too young for you, but when you think about it, why is age so important anyway, when you really do have feelings for someone and I really do for you."

Dipper was shaking in stress, feeling awkward, sweating, as he was very scared of what would be Wendy's reaction, he just couldn't take the heartbreak.

Wendy was silent smiling, but she was a little nervous as she knew what she was going to say would crush him. She patted him on the back and said. "Listen pal, you know I really like you, and I guess age isn't a big deal, but... I haven't told you, but I'm taken now."

Dipper gasped as he looked down in shame. Wendy smiled and said. "Hey, man, don't take it like that."

Robbie then walked up towards the Mystery Shack in an angry manner. Dipper then turned his head and saw him. "Robbie, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You shut your mouth punk! I heard what you guys were talking about. Haven't you learned your lesson. Wendy's mine now, she's not interested in a little wuss like you." Robbie said, shaking his fists at Dipper, scolding him.

Wendy stood up and said in an angry tone. "Hey, go easy on the poor little guy, he's just a kid."

Robbie grabbed Wendy by the hand and said. "Let's get out of here doll. We don't need that little twerp cramping our stile."

Robbie then took Wendy away for Dipper as they began to walk away from the Mystery Shack. Dipper looked down sad. Robbie then looked back and yelled to Dipper. "Wendy's mine now loser! Stay away from her, or you're gonna deal with me."

Dipper looked at them with a sad look, as Wendy looked back and waved goodbye to him with sad eyes.

Dipper then shook his fists at Robbie and then stormed back into the Mystery Shack. Mabel then stopped looking through the window and ran into the kitchen where Grunkle Stan was sitting at the table.

Mabel put Waddles down and sat down at the kitchen table. Dipper then walked into the kitchen in a very bad mood. "Wow, what's got you down kid?" Grunkle Stan asked as he was drinking soda.

"How did it go Dipper? Are you both in love now?" Mabel asked, walking to Dipper with a smile and a sweet look in her eyes.

Dipper just shook his head and shouted frustrated. "It's just no use Mabel! I don't get it, why would Wendy go with such a jerk like Robbie? And not me, all just because I'm a little younger. I just don't get it."

"Oh, somebody is love sick!" Mabel began to tease as she began tickling Dipper a little. "Did things not go well with your girlfriend little bro?"

Dipper began to laugh a little as Mabel was tickling him. He then shoved her off and said. "Cut it out Mabel, I'm really not in the mood right now."

Mabel then gasped and realized Dipper was really upset about this. She then said. "Dipper, I was just trying to cheer you up a little. What's wrong?"

Dipper then looked down and sighed. "Mabel, it's just hard when you love someone and they're just never gonna feel the same way about you. Now that jerk is gonna Wendy all to himself, and I'm barely gonna get to talk to her."

Grunkle Stan then chuckled and said. "Kid, this ain't the end of the world, I can't count how many girls I liked when I was your age that didn't like me back."

"So how did you handle it?" Dipper asked, crossing his arms.

Grunkle Stan then sighed and said. "I don't want to go back there kid, it took me years to get over it."

Dipper facepalmed and said. "Oh, great, my life is over."

Mabel patted Dipper on the back and said. "Oh, come on now Dipper, don't be such a drama queen. Somebody needs some cheering up!" Mabel then started poking him in the belly.

Dipper chuckled a little and said. "Come on Mabel, cut that out!" Mabel continued poking him.

Suddenly, Waddles jumped up on the table, Grunkle Stan shook his head in surprise and shouted. "What are you doing you crazy pig!"

Waddles then took Grunkle Stan's soda with his mouth and gulped the whole thing down. "Waddles! How did you learn how to do that?!" Mabel said proudly, smiling with her hands on her cheek.

Waddles then jumped off the table as Grunkle Stan then sat up and said in an angry tone. "I'm gonna get you you no good pig!"

Grunkle Stan then chased Waddles throughout the Mystery Shack. Waddles was very hyper from all the soda. He jumped on Grunkle Stan's chair, Grunkle Stan jumped on the chair to grab him, Waddles jumped off right at the same time, and Grunkle Stan broke his chair.

Dipper and Mabel walked into the room and were laughing very hard. Grunkle Stan turned his head to them, as he was lying over his broken chair and said in a serious tone. "I hate that pig."

Waddles then was running around in circles, until he ran towards the front door and hit his head. He then fell down unconscious.

Mabel's hands flew to her mouth as she gasped. "WADDLES!" She shouted, as she ran to her dear pig with tears in her eyes. She picked him up and said. "Waddles! Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay!"

But Waddles was not responding, but he still was breathing. Mabel held him closely to her heart and said. "Waddles! You can't leave me!"

Grunkle Stan never really liked Waddles, but he didn't wan to see his great niece so upset. He then got off of his broken chair and said to Dipper quietly. "What are we gonna do kid, I don't think that pig's gonna make it."

Dipper then sighed and said. "I guess we gotta break the bad news to her. We'll help her through it somehow, but her heart's gonna be broken."

Dipper and Grunkle Stan then walked over to tell Mabel what has happened to her pig. Just before Dipper was about to tell her, a portal came bursting out of the ground, Dipper and Grunkle Stan were standing speechless.

Mabel gasped as she saw the portal and said. "Wow, I know crazy things happen here, but I wasn't expecting this though!"

The Grim Reaper was unleashed from the portal as he looked at Waddles with an evil smile. Mabel gasped in surprise as she was holding Waddles closely.

Dipper then smiled and walked over to Grim and said. "Wow! The real life Grim Reaper! This beats everything that's happened in Gravity Falls."

Grim then turned his head to Dipper and said. "Yes, well, the pleasure is all mine as well little boy, but as you see I got a job to do mon."

Grunkle Stan then walked over and said. "Grim, it's been awhile, where have you been?" He asked with a smile.

Grim then gave a deep sigh and said. "I'm being held hostage by two little brats, who use me like their slave, my life has really gone down the toilet."

Grunkle Stan then started laughing, and Dipper and Mabel started laughing as well. "Oh, will you all just shut up!" Grim whined. He then turned his head to Mabel and said. "Little girl, I'm afraid it's your pig's time to go, so kindly give him to me and I'll be on my way."

Mabel held on to Waddles, and shouted. "No! Nobody is taking my Waddles away from me!" She then stuck her tongue out at him.

"I don't have time for this you little brat, as master of the forces of life and death, do not have time for this nonsense, now let me have him!"

Dipper then thought up a fast plan, and snapped his finger. He then jumped in-front of Grim and said. "Hey, look man, I know you're just doing your job and all, but I have big objection with you taking my sister's pig, and I'm not gonna let that happen without a fight."

"You dare give orders to me child, I have powers beyond your little mortal minds!" Grim said in a threatening tone.

"Okay, how bout we have a little contest. If you win, you can have my sister's pig." Dipper replied, crossing his arms with a smile.

"Dipper, no!" Mabel gasped.

"And if you little brats win?" Grim asked.

"If we win, my sister keeps her pig, and gotta be our friend for the rest of the summer." Dipper responded.

Grim gasped. He was not ready to deal with possible even worse then what Billy and Mandy have put him through. However he thought about it for a few seconds, and then realized they couldn't possibly be worse. He then gave an evil smile and said. "Alright, you little brats got yourself a deal."

**Author's note: Sorry for the cliffhanger, chapter 2 will come eventually.**


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper then smiled and said. "Cool then, so okay, we got it all planned out. This way Grim man." He then walked towards the kitchen as Grim followed him.

Mabel held Waddles closely to here and said worried. "I hope Dipper knows what he's doing."

Dipper and Grim were now in the kitchen. Dipper pulled out a chair by the kitchen table and said. "Sit down Grim, and we're gonna get this contest started."

Grim then sighed and put his elbow on the table and said. "I can't believe I'm letting a twelve-year old boy boss me around. Oh, wait... on second thought I can believe it."

Dipper was getting a bunch a cans of soda out of the refrigerator. He then walked over to the table, setting the cans down and said. "We're gonna have a belching contest."

Grim's eyes widened as he gasped. "What?!" That has got to be the most idiotic-"

Mabel overheard Dipper, she then dropped Waddles and ran into the kitchen yelling. "Belching contest! Belching contest!"

Dipper grabbed her by the shoulder, calming her down and said. "Just calm down and sit Mabel."

Dipper then opened can, then tossed one to Grim and gave one to Mabel. He then said. "Let's get it on!"

Dipper and Mabel then started guzzling down the soda, as Grim was just opened his can. "Hey, come on now! I wasn't ready!"

Dipper then gave out a big belch and said. "When I said let's get it on, you had plenty of time." He then belched again in Grim's face.

Grim then shook his fist in anger. "Why you rotten little!"

Mabel then finished up her first can and belched so loud the table shook.

Grim then started panicking and tried to drink as fast as he can. Dipper and Mabel were continuing the guzzle the soda down and belching nonstop.

Grim then tried as hard as he could to belch, as Dipper and Mabel were both laughing at him. "Oh, just shut up! You little monsters!" Grim yelled.

Dipper then crossed his arms with a smile and said. "Well, we won Grim, and you know the deal."

Grim crossed his arms growling. Mabel then stuck her tongue out at him and said. "Yeah! Now you can't take my pig!"

Grim banged his hands on the table and yelled. "Shut up little girl!"

Dipper nodded, raising his eyebrows and said. "And you have to be our friend for the rest of the summer."

Grim then gasped, as he then stood up from the table. He started panicking. "No! No! Not again! This can't be happening!"

Mabel then sat up, ran over to Grim, grabbing him by the arm and yelled. "Yay! A New friend! We're gonna have so much fun together!"

Grim pulled his arm away from her and said.. "No this can't be! I as The Grim Reaper will not stand for you little demon monsters doing this to me."

Dipper then walked next to Mabel with his arms crossed and said. "What are you gonna do? We own you now Grim."

Grim started shaking in anger. He then looked down at his scythe, and held it up smiling and said to himself. "I as The Grim Reaper, will no longer be a pushover."

Dipper and Mabel were then getting a little nervous, as they saw the way Grim was looking at them. "Dipper, I don't think this is fun anymore." Mabel said.

Dipper then laughed and patted Mabel on the back. "Mabel, do you really think this guy is threatening. Come on look at him, he's a wuss."

Grim was now angry like never before. He then got closer to them as Mabel was stepping back scared. "Your games are over brats!"

Dipper and Mabel then held on to each other screaming, as Grim was laughing evil. Grim then stabbed the scythe into the ground and said. "I demand another chance."

Dipper and Mabel then looked at each other and thought about it. "Sorry Grim old boy, I'm afraid that's not gonna work." Dipper said.

Just then Grunkle Stan ran in and said. "I'll challenge you Grim, I'll take you like a man!" He got up in Grim's face.

Dipper and Mabel gasped, as they thought Grunkle Stan may off lost his mind. "Um, Grunkle Stan, you realize who you're dealing with?" Dipper asked.

Grunkle Stan then turned his head to Dipper laughing. "Haha, Grim is just as threatening as that punk Gideon."

Grim then grabbed Grunkle Stan by the shirt, looked him in the eyes and said. "You want to eat those words Stan Pines."

Grunkle Stan shoved Grim off him and said. "It's on!"

Grim then rose his scythe as Grunkle Stan held up his eight-ball Cain. "Come on, give me all you got! It's been a long time since we've done this." Grunkle Stan yelled.

Dipper and Mabel were standing, speechless in shock as the suspense was killing them. Mabel then smiled and said. "Dipper, I know this is a life threatening moment and fight and all, but this is so awesome!"

Dipper then looked at Mabel silent for a second and said. "It would seem like that, if it was happening to someone else and not us."

Grim and Grunkle Stan were staring silent for a minute. Grim then with an evil smile, held the scythe up real high and was about to reap Grunkle Stan. Grunkle Stan then jumped out of the way, and was doing karate moves with his cain. He then jumped high in the air and hit Grim on the head.

Grim rubbed his head and shouted. "Why you and that stupid-" He then looked at his scythe once again as Grunkle Stan was pointing his Cain to him. "Let's see if you can do it Grim."

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper and Mabel shouted worried as they were running to help him.

Grunkle Stan shoved them back and said. "Don't worry about me kids. I've been waiting a long time for this moment."

Grim then held his scythe high once again then tried as hard as he could to reap Grunkle Stan, but as he was about to hit him, Grunkle Stan instantly blocked the deadly blade with the eighth ball of his Cain.

"Wow, Dipper, that eight ball really is magic!" Mabel shouted amazed as she jumped in the air.

Dipper nodded in shock, and said. "Mabel, I couldn't agree with you more."

Grim then got tired and was taking deep breaths and said. "Alright, I give up."

Dipper and Mabel cheered as Grunkle Stan was laughing at Grim.

Grim then stabbed his scythe into the ground and said. "I hate you Stan Pines."

Dipper then grabbed Mabel's hand and said. "Mabel, we need to talk about something." They then sat down at the kitchen table to discuss, as Grunkle Stan and Grim were insulting each other.

Dipper took a deep breath, as he sat down proudly. He then had a drink of soda and said. "Mabel, just think of all the things we can do with The Grim Reaper!"

Mabel then put her finger to her mouth, and her elbow on the table as he thought about it. She then imagined her running in a giant hamster ball throughout Gravity Falls.

She then was staring speechless, with a big smile. Dipper then waved his hand, and snapped his finger in her face. "Mabel, you there?"

She then gasped and grabbed Dipper by the shirt and said. "Dipper! All our dreams are gonna come true!"

Dipper smiled and said. "That's right." He then sat up and walked over to Grim and said. "Listen Grim, I got a great way to start off our new friendship.

Grim then sighed and said. "Oh, great, how do you little rats plan to enslave me." He then picked up his scythe in an irritated manner.

"Well, for starters, there's this one girl I really like, but she's going for this jerk instead of me." Dipper explained.

Grim then rose an eyebrow, and pointed to his scythe. "So, you want me to-"

Dipper then pushed back the scythe and said. "Whoa man, not that. I just want you to kinda give him a scare if you know what I mean."

Grunkle Stan then burst his gut laughing as he fell on the ground. Grim then turned his head to him and said. "Oh, shut up."

Waddles then ran into the kitchen, healthy again. Mabel sat up and rushed over to hug him. "Waddles! Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

"This is all your fault you stupid pig!" Grim yelled at Waddles.

Waddles then jumped out of Mabel's arms and ran over to Grim and bit him on the leg. Mabel, Dipper and Grunkle Stan were all laughing. Grim then held his scythe up and struck Waddles. "I'll show you!"

"Waddles!" Mabel gasped as her hand flew to her mouth.

Grim was laughing evil, as he then put his scythe down. "What the heck are you laughing at you wuss of reaper." Waddles said.

Grim gasped in shock. "What! That wasn't suppose to happen."

Waddles then turned around, walking to Mabel and looked over to Grim and said. "You fail man, you fail hard."

He then jumped into Mabel's arms and said. "Come on Mabel my sweet, let's blow this joint."

"Oh, my gosh!" Mabel said under her breath. "Waddles! You can talk!"

**Author's note: Next chapter will come soon hopefully. Let me know what you think so far.**


End file.
